ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mile in His Shoes
}} Durkon and Minrah meet Thor. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Thor ◀ ▶ Transcript Minrah: Huh. I don't see any door to knock on. Or any windows, for that matter. Durkon: Mebbe on tha other side? Let's circle 'round. Minrah: OK, let's say your friends get all of that together for Resurrection. Are you saying you actually would go back, if they cast the spell? Durkon: O'course! Tha Exarch's got some tricks up 'is sleeve tha I know Roy ain't prepared fer. Durkon: Tricks I help'd 'im come up wit. Durkon: Na, wait...na ''me'. Tha vampire. '' Durkon: Och, it's gettin' all jumbled up in me brain who did wha... Minrah: But...you made it! You're on the cusp of Valhalla (assuming we can find a door)— Minrah: —what every worshipper of Thor dreams of from the time they were a child, writing his name with hearts and stars in the margins of their notebooks! Minrah: Would cast dreams forged in glitter ink aside so easily? Minrah: There's no shame in accepting a reward that's been given to you fairly. Durkon: An' if'n they nev'r cast tha Resurrection, I will. But it seems like I haf a child o' me own, now. Durkon: Ye dinnae know me, but believe me when I tell ye I've been thinkin' aboot this exact situation me entire life. Durkon: Wha choice me pa woulda made if'n given tha chance ta come back, an wha I would do in tha same place. Durkon: An' now tha it's starin' me tha face, I feel dumb for ev'r wondrin' Durkon: I cannae leave tha wee boy down thar ta grow up only knowin' 'is pa through stories, if'n tha fate o' tha world were na also at stake. Durkon: Which, ta be clear, it totally is. Minrah: But...what if you go back to life, and then die again—but dishonorably? Durkon: Then I guess they'll drag me ta Hel, an' she can take 'er anger out on me in person. Durkon Tho, ta be fair, I will na mind gettin' a chance ta give 'er a piece o' me mind right back. Durkon: Thar's just too much at stake ta worry aboot me own eternal destination. Durkon: Och, even if'n we get through thru this Hel stuff, thar's a whole bigger thing wit this lich named Xykon an' this big tangly thing called tha Snarl tha we need ta— Thor (off-panel): Oh good. Thor (off-panel): I'm so glad to hear you say that, Durkon. Pan out shot reveals Durkon and Minrah are on top of Thor's right boot. '' '''Thor': Because seriously, dude— Thor: We need to talk. Trivia * The strip's title can refer to either Durkon having a similar experience to Roy when he was dead, or like Durkon commented on, Durkon being in a similar position like his father. But more prominently it's the fact that Durkon and Minrah are standing (and have been walking) on Thor's shoe. External Links * 1134}} View the comic * 566166}} View the discussion thread